Supplying power to a semiconductor device causes a power voltage drop (also called IR drop) between two points of a power grid used in some approaches. Due to the IR drop, power supply noise is generated. As a result, noise, which is characterized as jitter, is generated. Therefore, clock jitter occurs in clock signals due to the noise, and thus results in performance degradation of the semiconductor device.